1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid dispensers, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser that dispenses a predetermined volume of liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,282,110; 3,197,086; 4,180,106; and 4,427,041 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse liquid dispensers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical measured quantity liquid dispenser.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved measured quantity liquid dispenser and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.